


The Ones That Love Us, Never Really Leave Us

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Harry is sad, Letters, Love, Pain, Sadness, be prepared to cry, hedwig - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having a tough time after the war. A surprising letter one day, from an old friend, helps him move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones That Love Us, Never Really Leave Us

**Author's Note:**

> Harry gets a surprise.

****

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

 

* * *

 

It had been months after the final battle. The wizarding world was finally getting back on its feet. Reconstruction was taking place and funerals were held nearly every day to make up for the body count. Harry made sure that every creature that lost their life, was given a proper send off. Why blame them when they were taking the most beneficial side? Or maybe, the only side that accepted them? He refused to let their deaths be in vain and made certain that people knew it.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the new Minister for Magic. He was very fair and agreeable. Unfortunately, he came to Harry for advice too often for the teen's liking.

Harry explained that the Slytherin students had left the school and took no part in the Battle of Hogwarts. He was lenient on the Malfoy Family, due to Narcissa's help. Death Eaters were all given trials once all captured and were then sentenced to death via Auror firing squad. The Dementors had to be 're-broken' according to some Unspeakables and a few other Aurors.

Life was finally picking up.

But there were problems.

Harry had to face the Goblins for the breaking into Gringotts. Despite the action assisting in defeating the current Dark Lord, the Goblins wanted him to recompense his actions toward them. A Ukrainian Ironbelly was rare and cost a  _lot_ of gold. Add on the damage it inflicted upon the bank itself and Harry had paid half his Trust Vault just to make up for issues. He also gave the Goblins the rest of the Basilisk remains. The bones and remaining venom could be used for something. He'd retained his Parseltongue abilities and was able to enter the Chamber in order to get the giant body out.

Once his relations with the Goblin Nation were repaired, Harry was finally able to get down to business and accept his very many vaults and lordships that he knew nothing about. He was made to realize that Dumbledore wasn't as light a wizard as he claimed to be. His Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore, would have gotten all his possessions when he died. And since it was a sure thing that he would have died, Dumbledore seriously insured himself a lifetime of luxury.

He argued, he denied it. He didn't want to believe any of it. But Snape's own words came back to him and he had no choice but to relinquish the argument to the Goblin.

' _You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!'._

Indeed he was. And Dumbledore would have reaped many benefits from it too. Wizengamot seats, power, and reputation far beyond that he already possessed. It was nearly unbelievable and heart breaking at the very same time. The man he had once looked up to, was a master manipulator that any Slytherin would approve of. And while he did good, he did just as much bad.

Harry had business to attend to.

Gringotts, the Minister, McGonagall, who was now Headmistress of Hogwarts. Always work. Always something going on.

By then, he finally acknowledge that he needed a new owl. But he didn't  _want_ one. No other would be like Hedwig. He didn't want to think about it, but it was obvious and it blared in his face nearly every day.

He stubbornly refused to purchase another owl and simply allowed himself to become stressed. If he ignored it, eventually it would go away.

If only that were the case.

* * *

It was a cold, snowy, day in December of 1998, when Harry came across a letter addressed to his flat. It sat, folded neatly over the iron frame of his bed. The parchment was white and the lettering was golden.

There were no curses or spells on it. No hexes or jinxes. It was just a letter.

He opened it, after realizing that there was no name from the sender. His own name as written across the greeting at the top, in a fancy script.

_**Hello Harry,** _

_**I've been watching for the last year and a half. I am always here, even if you cannot see me. As Sirius once told you, 'the ones that love us, never really leave us'. I have not left you. I have been here the entire time.** _

_**The day that Hagrid came into the shop, I knew I was finally going somewhere. I was finally going to have a wizard to call my own. And then I saw you, my little wizard. You were small, barely more than a nestling. And you had eyes that spoke of hard times. Terrible times that nestlings should not have to experience. And I knew that you would be my wizard.** _

_**You talked to me, like I was a person. Like I wasn't some animal that was only meant for carrying your mail around. You told me all about your life thus far and I knew bonding with you would be for the best. Once we were connected, you began to better understand me. We could communicate on a more personal level. I wasn't some pet to you. I was your 'first friend'. And you smiled as you said those words, your eyes shining so happily. I was happy and proud to have that honor.** _

_**Even during your schooling, you came to see me. Most masters do not both to visit their owls and just leave them until they have some use for them. But you took me out and walked around. You told me about your classes and the bullies that were mean to you and your friends. You always had treats for me. I was happy.** _

_**I was so angry when you told me what happened in your first year. But I was naught but a bird, unable to do much. I could feel that you were in danger, but I had no ways of entering the building without being shooed away. I waited patiently for you and you came eventually. You told me what had transpired and apologized for making me worry. You apologized to a bird over being attacked by an evil wizard. If that didn't show your love for me, the next paragraph will.** _

_**The following summer your horrible nestmates locked you away. You weren't fed often enough. You weren't allowed to play. And whenever they deigned to feed you, you split whatever it was, with me. You made certain that I ate first, before taking your fill. I was so proud to call you my wizard. Even after so much hurt, you were still so pure of heart.** _

_**The following year was hard on you. Your dog was innocent and was never freed. You barely got to spend any time with him. And you came to me and you cried your little heart out on my feathers. You refused to let your friends see you in such a state, but I was privileged to be with you when you needed help.** _

_**I was glad for our bond. Your dog was difficult to find, but because of your sheer will to speak with him, I was able to ascend higher plains of the heavens and breach even the toughest of protections in order to reach him for you. Our connection was what made me so 'powerful' in a sense. Very few share a bond like ours. Few could only ever hope to accomplish what I had thanks to you.** _

_**You were so hurt and scared when the evil wizard returned. No one seemed to notice how affected you truly were. I did. And you came to me again, confessing sullenly like you had been the one in the wrong. You were never in the wrong, Harry. You were an innocent nestling that had suffered unmentionable things. You were not at fault.** _

_**Your summer was terrible. Night terrors plagued your mind and no matter how much I tried, you began to not respond to my trills. The dark one had a hold of your mind too much for me to register. And then you were attacked. I would have been there with you if I was allowed out of my cage. I would have done anything to protect you.** _

_**Everything worked out for the better, supposedly. But your school year was full of trials and tribulations. And that toad of a witch dared to hurt my wizard! I was infuriated. She even tried to place a tracking charm on me. It was then that our bond showed prominence once again. Our feelings for each other wouldn't allow her to control any part of me. I was free. You made it so. And when she hurt me, you were so angry on my behalf, I gloated to the other owls for days.** _

_**I could only be there truly when you came to me once again, involving your dog. I tried to comfort you. I tried to make you realize that nothing was your fault. It worked. You slowly began to get better. You even took me with you when you decided to defy everyone and just live your summer on your own terms.** _

_**The following years were tragic for you. Your old wizard was killed and the dark one had finally arisen. And then I made the best decision of my short life.** _

_**In our time together, we became so close our bond was inseparable. I was your familiar. A rare event that only happened to the closest of partners. I was so happy to be your friend. I was equally happy that I had gotten to be the familiar of such a kind soul.** _

_**Your protection was top priority from that moment forward and when you set me loose, hoping that I'd be safe from the fight, I knew I couldn't just leave you. I couldn't possibly flee to safety knowing that you were in danger. I followed closely and when that dark wizard was going to hurt you, I acted.** _

_**Do not think of it with sadness. It was a sacrifice that I was willing to make. To give something in order to protect that which I viewed as more important. You, my little nestling, were very much worth it. Never doubt that for an instant.** _

_**I loved you. I still love you. I am still here and I will not go away. I will not leave you and I will never forget you. I know that you'll never forget me.** _

_**Please though, do not let such depressing thoughts linger with you. I am happy to be near you always, able to watch over you. It makes me happy to know that you don't want to forget me, but I'm here. You will never forget. Because of this, I think it's time you get another owl. This one shall obviously not be like me and your relationship will not be the same, but do not allow your life to become overrun. Live, please, for me.** _

_**Our bond is not gone. As your familiar, our bond became unbreakable. Not even death can part us. But just because I am not there physically, doesn't mean I'm not there at all.** _

_**As your friend and familiar, I ask you to be happy. Find a mate and have many nestlings of your own. Live the life you now are free to live. Enjoy your time. I will never leave your side. I will be here if you need to talk. I will listen.** _

_**Just please, Harry, live. Take my advice.** _

_**I love you, my very best friend. My wizard. My little nestling.** _

_**In pace, in idipsum dormiam et requiescam.** _

Harry was sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face. He could feel the magic in the letter. He could feel the emotion behind it. He knew in his heart that Hedwig had somehow sent him a letter.

As the tears fell, Harry could feel a small amount of warmth cover his shoulders, and he knew instantly that she was with him, like she said she would be.

Something cold touched his hands and he looked up to see a small flurry hovering above his head. He couldn't help but crack a smile. Hedwig had loved snow. She could blend in and scare the daylights out of Ron.

He nodded and heaved a sigh. He could do as Hedwig asked. It was simple really. And he owed her so much…

Seventeen years later… Harry had a full family of his own. A wife, two sons, and two daughters.

In honor of the men who protected him and died while doing so, James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter were so named.

In memory of the women and females in his life who gave their all to him as well, Lily Luna Potter and Hedwig Molly Potter were so christened.

Harry lived. Harry was happy. Harry never forgot his 'first friend'.

* * *

**A/N: DONE!**

**In pace, in idipsum dormiam et requiescam.- In peace and into the same I shall sleep and rest.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harry Potter fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLER.<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the pic.
> 
> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other HP fics.
> 
> See ya! :D


End file.
